Céfiro's moonlight
by yuzurika
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si las guerreras mágicas de repente se vieran flotando en el cielo cefiriano nuevamente? ¿y si las sailors scouts fueran con ellas? Pesimo summary, pero pasen y vean!
1. Recuerdos

Los personajes de Guerreras Mágicas pertenecen a CLAMP, y los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solamente los uso para esta historia.

* * *

**Céfiro's moonlight**

**Capítulo 1**

**~*~ Recuerdos ~*~ **

Torre de Tokio:

Una hermosa joven de unos 20 años se encuentra sentada en la cafetería de la Torre. Tiene puesto un vestido de tela liviana, ceñido al cuerpo de color blanco con pequeñas y delicadas flores azules estampadas, con cuello en v, largo hasta los tobillos y de mangas largas, a pesar de estar en pleno verano. Un cinto blanco marca su cintura, tiene puestas unas sandalias muy cómodas en color azul y una pequeña cartera completa el conjunto. La muchacha revuelve distraídamente su bebida mientras su mirada se pierde por uno de los amplios ventanales. Suspira de nostalgia al recordar que hoy se cumple un año desde la última vez que vio a sus amigas. Esto se debe a que la vida ha cambiado y ya no son un grupo de niñas de secundaria. Ahora cada una va a la universidad en distintas ciudades y estudian diferentes carreras, no han podido verse en mucho tiempo, pero las vacaciones de verano llegaron y por fin pudieron ponerse de acuerdo para verse. El lugar la Torre de Tokio, destino obligado, después de todo fue el lugar donde se conocieron hace ya seis años, y donde todo empezó. En uno de los ascensores de la Torre, tres jovencitas de más o menos 19 años conversan animadamente.

-Me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿vamos a la cafetería?.- pregunto la rubia de dos colitas.

-Serena, tenemos que encontrarnos con Lita y Mina en los miradores.- le respondió la muchacha de largo cabello negro.

-Por favor Rei, salí tarde y no pude desayunar.- rogó Serena.

-Eso te pasa por holgazana y perezosa.- acusó Rei.

En ese momento el estomago de Rei protestó.

-Hay Rei, tu tampoco desayunaste ¿verdad?.- pregunto la joven de cabello corto y azulado. A Rei se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo, y Serena rió con burla.

-Bueno Amy, es que me quede meditando hasta tarde y me dormí.- se defendió avergonzada.

-Ya se lo que haremos, vayamos a buscar a las chicas y de ahí vamos a la cafetería, me dijeron que venden unos pasteles deliciosos.- expresó Amy conciliatoria.

-Sí!.- Asintió Serena sumamente feliz.

Las chicas bajaron del ascensor y fueron a buscar a Lita y Mina, que se encontraban entretenidas en los miradores.

-Mira Lita, puedo ver la escuela desde aquí y por allá está el local de juegos de Andrew.- dijo la muchacha de largo cabello rubio atado con un moño rojo.

-Es cierto, se ven muy pequeños, ¿no crees?.- le respondió la joven de cabello castaño sujeto en una cola alta.

-Si.-

-Chicas!, que bueno que las encontramos, ¿ya podemos ir a la cafetería?.- interrumpió Serena.

-Buenos días chicas, parece que tienes hambre Serena.- observó Lita.

-No desayuno.- le informó Amy.

-Como siempre se le hizo tarde.- aseguro Mina algo resignada, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y también a Rei.- agrego Amy.

-Amy!.- rezongó Rei indignada.

-En ese caso, va a ser mejor que vayamos a tomar algo.- propuso Lita.

-Sí!, vamos!.- dijo Serena sujetando a Lita del brazo y corriendo con ella en dirección a la cafetería. Ya allí las chicas se encontraron con dos muchachas que desayunaban en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Una de ellas de cabello rubio y corto, vestida con ropas de hombre, y aspecto varonil, la otra de cabello verde agua, largo hasta los hombros, con un vestido veraniego muy femenino y aspecto sofisticado.

-Haruka, Michiru, ¿qué hacen aquí?.- pregunto Serena acercándose a las jóvenes.

-Generalmente desayunamos aquí los fines de semana cabeza de bombón.- respondió Haruka seriamente.

-Genial, ¿podemos sentarnos con ustedes?.-

-Claro Serena, siéntense.- invito amablemente Michiru con una sonrisa.

Las muchachas se sentaron y pidieron limonadas bien heladas, a excepción de Serena y Rei que pidieron un desayuno completo.

Una vez que Serena termino de comer y de probar todos los pasteles que servían en la cafetería algo llamó su atención. Frente a ella una chica de largo cabello azul miraba melancólica por la ventana mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué le pasará a esa chica?, se ve muy triste.- señalo Serena algo preocupada.

Haruka y Michiru que estaban de espaldas a la muchacha que señalaba Serena se voltearon a verla, extrañamente había algo en la chica que les resultaba familiar, pero no pudieron identificar que era.

-Es verdad Serena, no luce muy bien.- comentó Lita.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver…- pero Serena se interrumpió al ver la escena. Dos muchachas, al parecer de su misma edad se acercaban corriendo hacia la joven.

-¡Marina!.- grito la que se veia mas pequeña de las dos, de largo cabello rojo fuego sujeto en una trenza, vestida con un pantalón cargo color beige, zapatillas rojas y una remera musculosa de color rosa claro.

La muchacha secó rápidamente sus lágrimas y las ocultó detrás de una sonrisa, después de todo hacía mucho que no se veían y no quería preocuparlas con sus múltiples problemas.

-Hola Marina, perdón por la tardanza, tuvimos que pasar a comprar unos dulces para Lulú.- se disculpó Lucy.

-Si, ahora que está embarazada siempre se le antojan.- sonrió Anaís, quien tiene el cabello rubio a media espalda, viste un vestido verde clarito, tipo solero con tirantes finitos y largo hasta las rodillas, con sandalias blancas.

-Está bien chicas, ¿cómo están?, ha pasado todo un año desde que nos vimos la última vez.- dijo abrazándolas.

-Muy bien, he estado algo ocupada con los exámenes, por eso no les escribí tanto últimamente.- le contó Anaís, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en frente a Marina.

-Ni te preocupes Anaís, todas estamos igual, los exámenes de este año fueron más difíciles.- resopló Lucy recordando cuanto le había costado estudiar para los exámenes durante el año.

-Y los del año que viene lo serán más…- afirmó Marina algo pensativa.

-Por eso ya empecé a hacer los resúmenes.- expresó Anaís acomodándose los lentes con aire inteligente.

-Pero Anaís las clases apenas terminaron, además ¿cómo puedes saber que es lo que te van a dar el año que viene?.- le pregunto con sus clásicas orejitas de gato, cosa que le sacó una sonrisa autentica a Marina, sin ninguna duda Lucy nunca cambiaría y Anaís tampoco.

-Bueno, les pregunte a algunos alumnos mas avanzados y conseguí los programas de las materias y algunos libros, así puedo adelantar un poco en las vacaciones.- explico la rubia.

-Hay Anaís, tu no cambias, las vacaciones son para descansar no para estudiar.- le respondió Marina con una expresión algo resignada.

-Marina tiene razón, este año planeo quedarme en Tokio y ayudar a mis hermanos con el dojo, me dijeron que tienen nuevos estudiantes y según ellos hay algunos muy hábiles, pueden ser contrincantes interesantes.- les contó Lucy.

-Eso es genial Lucy, así podrás practicar un poco.-dijo Marina.

-Si, entre tanto estudio no he podido practicar casi nada, creo que me estoy oxidando.-

-Oye Marina, ¿es verdad que dejaste de practicar esgrima?, creo que eso fue lo que leí en uno de tus últimos correos electrónicos.- pregunto Anaís.

Marina bajo la mirada una fracción de segundo, sabia que en algún momento Lucy o Anaís le preguntarían el porque había dejado de practicar esgrima, es por eso que ya había preparado una respuesta que sonara lo mas convincente posible, no quería mentirles pero tampoco podía decirles la verdad aún, ya que ella misma todavía no podía aceptarlo.

-A decir verdad Anaís, me quitaba mucho tiempo, y tuve que elegir, si seguía en el equipo o continuaba mi carrera, y definitivamente mi carrera esta primero, aunque no puedo negar que extraño las prácticas.- Respondió Marina tal como lo había estado practicando delante del espejo todo el día anterior.

-No te preocupes, podemos ponernos de acuerdo un día y practicar un poco en el dojo, aunque no soy muy buena con la esgrima.- la animo Lucy.

-Entonces podemos hacer un poco de esgrima y un poco de kendo, así estaremos parejas.- sonrió Marina, sabiendo de antemano que eso nunca pasaría.

-¡Si, es una buena idea!.- asintió Lucy alegre como siempre.

-Oigan, ¿yo también puedo practicar con ustedes?, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que usé una espada y podría ser divertido.- preguntó Anaís.

-Por supuesto Anaís, claro que puedes, eso ni se pregunta.- sonrió Lucy - Además así será como en los viejos tiempos.-

-Sí, pero, no hablemos de eso ahora, díganme que han hecho en todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto.- pregunto Marina cambiando de tema, no quería hablar de Céfiro o posiblemente volvería a llorar y no sabría como explicarles a Lucy y Anaís lo que le estaba pasando.

-La verdad Marina, no mucho -empezó Lucy- , he estado estudiando y casi no he salido, cuando empecé la universidad solía salir a pasear con Trisha mi compañera de habitación, nos juntábamos con un grupo de chicas y salíamos al cine o a tomar una soda, pero últimamente entre las clases y los exámenes Trisha viene muy agotada y solo se acuesta a dormir, así que no tengo con quien salir, las otras chicas tampoco tienen tiempo y francamente me aburre un poco salir a pasear por ahí sola, así que es una suerte que las vacaciones hayan empezado, porque eso quiere decir que podremos salir a divertirnos de nuevo.- le contó la siempre activa Lucy.

-Me imagino que debe ser muy difícil para Trisha y sus amigas seguirte el ritmo Lucy.- rió Marina recordando la gran energía de su amiga.

-Y, ¿hay algún chico especial?.- pregunto Anaís con interés.

Esta pregunta descolocó un poco a Lucy que dirigiendo sus manos a uno de sus bolsillos sacó el medallón que Latiz le regaló y respondió: No, creo que después de todo aún no he olvidado a Latiz.-

-Jhm….- Anaís se entristeció un poco pues se dio cuenta que había puesto el dedo en la herida pero agrego: - yo tampoco olvide a Paris, creo que nunca podré…- suspiro.

-¿Y tú Marina?.- pregunto Lucy.

-¿Eh?.- Marina se hizo la desentendida, no quería hablar del tema, parecía que por más que lo intentaran Céfiro siempre era el tema recurrente en sus conversaciones.

-¿Hay algún chico especial?, me imagino que debes tener cientos de pretendientes.- le volvió a preguntar Lucy con su clásica inocencia.

-No, no estoy interesada en nadie, quiero terminar mis estudios primero.- contesto suspirando, después de todo estaba mintiéndole nuevamente a sus mejores amigas y eso no le agradaba ni un poco, pero no quería entristecerlas, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido Marina tampoco había olvidado.

De repente el tiempo se detuvo.

Las tres muchachas se miraron sorprendidas por una fracción de segundo antes de que una luz las cegara. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la intensa luz las transporto de nuevo a Céfiro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia!, ¿qué puedo decirles? de verdad me gustan las guerreras mágicas y sailor moon, espero que esta nueva historia les guste. Espero impaciente sus comentarios, críticas, y sugerencias!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

***YuZuRiKa***


	2. Sorpresas

Los personajes de Guerreras Mágicas pertenecen a CLAMP, y los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solamente los uso para esta historia.

* * *

**Céfiro's moonlight**

**Capítulo 2  
**

**~*~ Sorpresas ~*~ **

Unos cuantos gritos sacaron a las guerreras de sus pensamientos.

-Ahhhh!, ¡Soy muy joven para morir!.- grito Serena al momento de verse cayendo al vacío en el cielo cefiriano. Todas las chicas de la mesa contigua también habían sido transportadas, y todas sin excepción gritaban aterradas por la caída inminente.

-No puede ser, estamos en Céfiro, pero ¿por qué siempre que llegamos tiene que ser asi?.- grito Marina frustrada.

-No te preocupes Marina, de seguro Fyuula llegara a rescatarnos como siempre.- le contesto Lucy muy tranquila.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Céfiro:

Guru Clef se encontraba en medio de una reunión con Latiz, Paris, Ráfaga y Ascot. Estos últimos estaban poniendo al tanto a Guru Clef de todo lo acontecido en las relaciones con los demás planetas.

-Tenemos que organizar la reunión con el presidente de Autozam lo antes posible, tengo entendido que Autozam ha conseguido con éxito la creación de espacios verdes y plantaciones de vegetales comestibles por primera vez en cinco años, aunque todavía no ha llegado el informe oficial.- comentó Latiz, los avances de Autozam eran lo único que conseguían animarlo y ayudarlo a continuar, ya que sabía que eso haría muy feliz a Lucy, quien tenía un gran aprecio por sus amigos de Autozam y se había preocupado por ayudarlos al igual que a Céfiro.

-De la misma manera estamos esperando los informes de Cizeta y Fahrem, pero al parecer todo marcha muy bien Guru Clef.- informó Ráfaga.

-Hasta ahora no hemos tenido ninguna queja, y las relaciones con los tres planetas son las mejores que hemos tenido en años.- expresó Paris seriamente.

-¿Guru Clef?, ¿estas escuchando?.- pregunto Ascot, que había notado que su maestro lucía algo distraído.

-Lo siento Ascot, es que me pareció sentir algo…..- dijo interrumpiéndose de repente.

-¿Guru Clef, que ocurre?.- se preocupó Ráfaga.

-Son…. las guerreras mágicas….- respondió sorprendido.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?.- interrogó Paris exaltado.

Guru Clef no contesto, solo hizo aparecer la imagen de las chicas cayendo del cielo en el espejo mágico del salón.

-Debes enviar a Fyuula, o no podrán salvarse.- sugirió Ascot.

Guru Clef invocó a su criatura pero nada sucedió, lo intentó una y otra vez pero Fyuula no apareció.

-¿Qué ocurre, por que no aparece?.- pregunto Latiz preocupado.

-No lo sé, hay algo que no me permite ayudarlas.- contestó Guru Clef observando como las guerreras y las demás jóvenes estaban cada vez mas cerca de caer en el lago.

-Llamare a mis amigos, ¡Criaturas yo las convoco!.- grito Ascot, pero nada sucedió. Latiz intento llamar a su corcel pero tampoco lo logró. Alguna fuerza extraña no les permitía ir en auxilio de las Guerreras Mágicas.

-¡Hay que hacer algo!.- se desespero Paris.

De nuevo con las guerreras:

Anaís miro hacia todos lados pero el hermoso pez volador no aparecía por ningún lado.

-No creo que venga Lucy, tal vez aun no se enteraron que estamos aquí.- dijo Anaís algo preocupada.

Lucy optimista nota que hay un lago debajo de ellas.

-¡Agua!, estamos salvadas!.-

-Lucy, desde esta altura y a esta velocidad caer en el agua es lo mismo que caer sobre cemento sólido, no sobreviviremos.- dijo muy analítica Anaís.

-Vamos a estar bien, Cle…Céfiro no nos dejaría morir ¿o si?.- les pregunto Marina bastante dubitativa.

-La voluntad lo determina todo, debemos confiar.- dijo Lucy tomando su medallón y apretándolo contra su pecho -Debemos creer que lo lograremos, es la única manera de salvarnos.- les dijo a sus amigas.

-Tienes razón Lucy, debemos creer….- dijo tomando las manos de Lucy y Marina al tiempo que las tres cerraban los ojos, mientras Serena y el resto de las scouts solo podían gritar aterradas.

Por eso fue que ninguna se dio cuenta que Marina comenzó a verse levemente cubierta de un aura azul, lo que ocasiono cambios en el agua que se encontraba debajo de ellas, haciendo que milagrosamente ninguna de las muchachas sufriera daño alguno al caer al agua.

En el castillo:

-¿Qué fue eso?.- preguntó Ráfaga al ver que las muchachas habían caído al agua y salían a la superficie aparentemente sin ningún rasguño.

-Esto es muy extraño.- comento Guru Clef, estaba seguro que había visto a Marina emitir un aura azul por un breve instante antes de que cayeran al agua, ¿a que se debía ese extraño poder?, ¿y porque no había podido mandar a Fyuula ni ninguna criatura mágica a salvarlas?, estos hechos resultaban demasiado extraños para el gran gurú de Céfiro.

En el lago, las muchachas salían a flote:

-Increíble, estamos vivas.- murmuro Amy completamente aturdida y asombrada.

-Chicas, ¿dónde está Serena?.- pregunto Haruka preocupada al no ver a la rubia por ninguna parte.

-Creí que estaba a tu lado Lita.- exclamo Rei.

-Yo también, pero no pude ver donde cayó.- le respondió Lita.

-Yo no la vi salir a flote, puede estar en problemas.- se preocupó Mina.

Marina pudo notar que la figura de la chica rubia se perdía en el agua y antes que las demás atinaran a hacer algo ella se sumergió sin dudarlo. Todas las chicas se quedaron observándola asombradas. Marina nada muy bien, sus movimientos son ágiles y delicados y su largo cabello azulado la hace lucir como una verdadera sirena debajo del agua.

Marina consigue llegar a la joven y la ayuda a subir a la superficie.

-Marina!, lo lograste!, será mejor que nademos hacia la orilla para que podamos ayudarla.- le propuso Lucy.

Todo el grupo nado hacia la orilla, siendo Serena ayudada por Marina.

Ya en la orilla:

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- le pregunto Marina a la rubia, que pronto se vio rodeada por sus amigas.

-Cof, cof, si, me dio un calambre muy fuerte, creí que me ahogaría, muchas gracias por salvarme.- contesto Serena tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras que Marina se sentaba a descansar un poco después de la caída.

-Es por eso que no hay que nadar después de comer.- le reprocho Amy.

-Bueno Amy, pero no fue culpa de Serena esta vez, no sabíamos que apareceríamos aquí.- la defendió Rei.

-Es verdad Rei, Serena no tuvo la culpa y es una suerte que esta muchacha la haya ayudado, por cierto ¿dónde estamos?, porque esto no parece ser Tokio.- se sumó Lita.

-Ni ningún lugar del planeta.- comentó Michiru mirando a su alrededor.

-Asi es, pude ver montañas flotando en el cielo mientras caíamos.- dijo Haruka.

-Definitivamente no hay montañas flotantes en la tierra, ¿o si Amy?.- pregunto Mina.

Amy movió la cabeza negativamente: No Mina, no hay montañas flotantes en la tierra, esto es muy extraño.-

-Es verdad, ya no estamos en la tierra.- corroboró Lucy acercándose al grupo de chicas.

-Este planeta se llama Céfiro.- les informó Anaís.

-¿Céfiro?.- repitió Haruka.

-Si, es un hermoso lugar, tiene montañas flotantes con volcanes, cascadas y hermosos lagos.- enumero Lucy emocionada.

-Es un planeta muy pacífico y se encuentra regido por la fuerza de voluntad de las personas.- continuó Anaís.

-Y es por eso que conseguimos caer en el lago desde tanta altura y no morir en el intento.- completó Marina poniéndose de pie lentamente.

-¿Y como es que ustedes tres saben tanto de este lugar?.- pregunto Haruka con desconfianza.

-Es que ya estuvimos aquí en dos oportunidades.- le respondió Lucy.

-Entonces deben saber como volver a la tierra.- exclamó Michiru algo aliviada.

-Lamentablemente no lo sabemos, las veces anteriores no vinimos por nuestra voluntad y tampoco pudimos regresar a mundo místico por decisión propia, Céfiro se rige por sus propias reglas y nosotras no las conocemos.- explicó Anaís.

-¿Dijiste "mundo místico"?.- pregunto extrañada Mina.

-Oh, lo siento, así es como llaman los cefirianos a la tierra.- le contestó Anaís.

-¿Así que viven personas aquí?.- inquirió Rei mirando a su alrededor, ya que el lugar en que se encontraban no se veía muy habitable.

-Claro, los habitantes de Céfiro son muy amables y pacíficos.- dijo Lucy.

-Pero que falta de cortesía la nuestra, no hemos sido presentadas, mi nombre es Anaís Hououji, mucho gusto.- dijo haciendo una reverencia. Con lo que todas las muchachas se fueron de espaldas.

-Es verdad, yo soy Lucy Shidou.-

-Mi nombre es Marina Ryuuzaki.-

-¿Acaso eres familiar del famoso político?.- pregunto Amy perspicazmente.

-Pues si, soy su hija.- respondió apenada.

-Genial, bueno yo soy Serena Tsukino, y ellas son Rei Hino, Amy Mizuno, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Michiru Hariou y Haruka Tenou.- dijo señalándolas a medida que las nombraba.

-Es un placer conocerlas a todas.- dijo Anaís esbozando una sonrisa, luego agrego: -Que contrariedad, si seguimos así de mojadas seguro enfermaremos.-

-Es cierto, tendríamos que buscar algún lugar donde poder cambiarnos o secar nuestra ropa.- dijo Amy escurriendo un poco su remera.

En esos momentos una cálida brisa envolvió a todas las muchachas, dejándolas completamente secas al instante.

-Guau, eso si que fue interesante.- sonrió Lucy admirando su ropa completamente seca, como si no se hubiera mojado. Definitivamente Céfiro tenía más sorpresas que nunca.

-Chicas, tal vez deberíamos ir hacia el castillo, supongo que Guru Clef podrá explicarnos para que estamos aquí esta vez.- propuso Anaís ocultando el hecho de que estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a Paris.

-Es verdad Anaís, eso será lo mejor.- secundo Lucy, también ansiosa por ver a Latiz.

-¿Y quien es ese tal Guru Clef?.-volvió a preguntar Haruka, más desconfiada que antes.

-Oh, es el mago supremo de este planeta, y quien podrá decirnos por que fuimos convocadas.- dijo Lucy encabezando la marcha hacia el castillo, Anaís y Marina la imitaron pero las demás no se movieron de su lugar.

-¿Creen que debemos ir con ellas?.- pregunto Mina a sus amigas una vez que las tres chicas estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírlas.

-Claro, parece que conocen el lugar y son muy amigables.- contesto la siempre confiada Serena.

-No lo se, hay algo que no me convence, creo que nos ocultan algo.- murmuro Haruka con desconfianza.

-Oh, vamos Haruka, tu desconfías de todo el mundo, incluso desconfiabas de Serena cuando la conociste.- le reprochó Lita.

-Lo sé, pero tenía mis razones, ustedes son demasiado confiadas, ¿cómo podemos saber que no se trata de un nuevo enemigo y que todo esto es una trampa?.- replico Haruka.

-Ese es un buen punto Haruka, creo que debemos ir con cuidado, hay algo muy extraño en este lugar, es casi como si pudiera sentir algún tipo de magia, algo místico, estoy segura de que algún tipo de energía especial fue lo que evito que nos matáramos al caer al agua, es físicamente imposible caer de semejante altura y sobrevivir.- comentó Amy.

-En eso tienes razón Amy, tal vez haya alguna explicación lógica a todo esto.- dijo Lita.

-Pues yo insisto, ¿cómo podemos estar seguras de que esas tres chicas no son nuestras nuevas enemigas?.-

-En primer lugar porque si fueran nuestras enemigas ya nos habrían atacado, en segundo lugar la señorita Ryuuzaki no hubiera salvado a Serena y en tercer lugar porque no poseen un aura maligna, creo que el aura de Shidou es tan pura que solo podría compararla con la de Serena.- finalizo Rei satisfecha.

Haruka solo refunfuño un poco y se cruzo de brazos, lo que Michiru comprendió como un gesto de aprobación.

-Será mejor que las alcancemos o nos perderemos en medio de este bosque.- instó Michiru.

-¡Si!.- sonrió Serena complacida.

Todas las muchachas comenzaron a correr para alcanzar a las tres guerreras.

-Vaya, por fin nos alcanzaron, pensé que no vendrían.- dijo Lucy al verlas llegar.

-Es que tuvimos un pequeño intercambio de opiniones.- se excuso Serena.

-No se preocupen, cuando nosotras llegamos aquí por primera vez ni siquiera nos conocíamos, al principio fue difícil saber en quien confiar.- comentó Anaís comprensivamente.

-¿Y que pasó cuando vinieron por primera vez?.- pregunto Amy sumamente curiosa.

-Pues es una larga historia…- comento Lucy algo cabizbaja.

-Lo que sucede es que es algo muy triste y no nos gusta mucho recordarlo.- les explico Marina.

-Oh, ya veo.- dijo Amy.

-Oigan chicas, esa parece ser la salida del bosque del silencio, no debemos estar lejos del castillo.- señalo Anaís.

-Tienes razón Anaís, ya estamos cerca.- sonrió Lucy y comenzó a correr.

-¡Lucy, espéranos!.- dijo Anaís corriendo tras ella.

-Vaya esa muchacha tiene mucha energía y cambia de ánimo muy rápido.- dijo Mina sorprendida por el repentino cambio de Lucy.

-Lucy siempre ha sido así desde que la conocí, es una gran amiga.- le contó Marina.

Más adelante Lucy dio un grito de alegría, Latiz y los demás habitantes del castillo se encontraban esperándolas en la entrada del bosque.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de mi nueva historia!, agradezco a quienes han leído esta historia y sobre todo a Cindy por su review, ¡gracias!.  
**

**Espero impaciente sus comentarios, críticas, y sugerencias!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

***YuZuRiKa***


	3. Reencuentros

Los personajes de Guerreras Mágicas pertenecen a CLAMP, y los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solamente los uso para esta historia.

* * *

**Céfiro's moonlight**

**Capítulo 3**

**~*~ Reencuentros ~*~ **

Caldina fue la primera en avanzar hacia las chicas y las envolvió en uno de sus clásicos abrazos.

-¡Mis niñas, han vuelto!, que alegría!, las extrañamos mucho, pero miren que bonitas están.- grito feliz asfixiando a Lucy y Anaís que habían sido las primeras en llegar. Cuando Marina y las demás las alcanzaron, Caldina abrazo a Marina junto a Lucy y Anaís, fue entonces que Ráfaga salió al rescate.

-Amor, deja respirar a las chicas. Es un gusto volver a verlas guerreras mágicas.- dijo afectuosamente a las muchachas.

-Gracias Ráfaga también es un gusto para nosotras volver a verlos.- le contestó Marina en nombre de todas, ya que Lucy y Anaís parecían un poco distraídas en ese momento ante la visión de Latiz y Paris respectivamente.

Lucy corrió a los brazos de Latiz quien la recibió gustoso y le murmuro al oído lo mucho que la había extrañado y lo hermosa que se veía, haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara levemente y que luego ambos se besaran, ante la mirada de decepción de algunas de las scouts que opinaban que Latiz era un muchacho muy apuesto.

Anaís por su parte camino lentamente hacia Paris casi sin poder creer que se encontraba frente a él realmente, después de haber soñado miles de veces con ese momento. Paris abrazó fuertemente a Anaís y luego con una gran sonrisa le dijo algo al oído que nadie pudo escuchar pero que hizo que Anaís se pusiera roja como un tomate.

Caldina observaba a las jóvenes parejas sumamente complacida, ya que sabía perfectamente cuanto habían esperado ellos el reencuentro y estaba segura que ellas también lo habían esperado con las mismas ansias y los mismos temores. Pero algo le faltaba a Caldina en el cuadro perfecto, Marina no se veía muy feliz, y al parecer buscaba disimuladamente con su mirada a alguien que no había salido a recibirlas.

Una vez terminados los saludos afectuosos Anaís indicó que aún no les habían presentado a las muchachas que las acompañaban, asi que todas las scouts se presentaron y también hicieron lo mismo los habitantes del castillo. Cuando estuvieron todos debidamente presentados Paris los invito a todos a pasar al castillo a hablar con Guru Clef.

Ya en el castillo todos se acomodaron en una hermosa sala llena de sillones muy cómodos, almohadones y unos hermosos ventanales con vista hacia un bello jardín interno.

Caldina pudo notar que Marina se había mantenido algo callada durante el trayecto al castillo y que ni siquiera Ascot había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa autentica.

Asi que ni lenta ni perezosa Caldina les comentó:

-Oh, por cierto niñas, Guru Clef las espera en el salón del trono.-

-¿Solo a nosotras tres?.- le pregunto Lucy.

-Si Lucy, me dijo que hablaría primero con ustedes tres y luego con las demás niñas, si quieren yo puedo guiarlas.- sonrió.

-Eso sería excelente, ya que no tengo idea de donde queda el salón del trono.- comento Anaís.

Las cuatro mujeres salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al salón del trono, donde Caldina las dejó para que pudieran hablar con Guru Clef con más calma.

-Bienvenidas a Céfiro Guerreras Mágicas.- las saludo Guru Clef cordialmente.

-Muchas gracias Guru Clef, es un gusto verte de nuevo.- respondió Anaís.

-Para mi es un gusto volver a verlas también.- les sonrió Guru Clef.

-Caldina nos dijo que querías hablar con nosotras primero y luego con las demás chicas, ¿tu sabes porque es que regresamos? ¿acaso Céfiro se encuentra en peligro?.- pregunto Lucy sumamente preocupada.

-A decir verdad Lucy, no lo sé.- respondió Guru Clef con sinceridad.

Marina que se había mantenido en silencio todo el camino optó por hablar de la única forma segura que conocía adelante del mago:

-Vaya, ¿eres el mago más poderoso de Céfiro y no tienes idea de por que hemos sido convocadas?, eso me tranquiliza.- murmuró Marina sarcásticamente, ocultando en su tono una ligera punzada de dolor.

-Lamento decepcionarla señorita Ryuuzaki, pero no puedo saber todo lo que sucede en el planeta.- le respondió Guru Clef algo alterado por la falta de respeto con que Marina lo había tratado.

-Seguramente por eso es que no mandaste a nadie a rescatarnos, si no hubiera estado ese lago habrían tenido que juntarnos del suelo con una cuchara.- replicó.

-Intente mandarles a Fyuula pero no pude, alguna magia extraña me lo impidió.- exclamo cambiando su tono molesto a uno preocupado.

-¿A que te refieres Guru Clef?.- le pregunto Anaís.

-Algo no permitió que les mandáramos ayuda, Ascot no pudo convocar a sus criaturas y Latiz tampoco pudo llamar a su corcel, no se que es lo que ocurrió, pero deben tener cuidado, algo muy extraño está pasando.- finalizó Guru Clef.

Lucy y Anaís se miraron preocupadas, mientras que Marina sentía que su mundo se desvanecía, Guru Clef había sido demasiado frio con ella.

Las tres muchachas abandonaron el salón dejando al gran mago solo con sus pensamientos.

Guru Clef por su parte se encontraba en un dilema similar, ¿por qué había tratado tan mal a Marina?, después de todo ella tenía razón, nuevamente habían sido traídas a este mundo, arrancadas de su propio planeta, alejadas de sus familias y de las personas que las amaban, y ¿para que?, el no tenía la mas mínima idea, aunque de algo estaba seguro, Marina no estaba contenta de haber regresado, seguramente ella ya no quería estar en Céfiro, seguramente después de tanto tiempo ella ya estaba comprometida con alguien, una muchacha tan hermosa como ella debía tener muchos pretendientes.

-¿Y eso a mi que me importa?, Marina merece ser feliz con quien ella elija, yo no tengo derecho a estar pensando en estas cosas.- se dijo a si mismo tratando de sacar a la guerrera del agua fuera de sus pensamientos.

Algunos minutos después Guru Clef salió del salón del trono y se dirigió a la sala a presentarse con las demás visitantes de mundo místico. Ya en la sala se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Guru Clef, soy el mago supremo de Céfiro, sean bien...venidas….- Guru Clef se quedo en silencio claramente sorprendido, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Te sientes bien pequeño?.- le preguntó Serena algo preocupada.

-¿Princesa Serena?.- preguntó Guru Clef sorprendido.

-¿¡Como lo sabes!?.-

-¡Eres tu!, y ustedes deben ser las guardianas de Milenio de Plata, las Sailors Scouts.-

-¡Se los dije, de seguro son los nuevos enemigos!.- aseguro Haruka poniéndose en posición de pelea y lista para transformarse en caso de ser necesario.

-No somos enemigos, ¿acaso no me recuerdan?, soy Clef, solía ir a visitar Milenio de Plata junto a mi maestro, siempre asistíamos a las fiestas que organizaba la Reina Serenity.-

-No se quien eres, pero vas a decirme en este instante que es lo que quieres y como sabes tanto de nosotras.- amenazó Haruka haciendo aparecer su espada.

Latiz y Ráfaga reaccionaron poniéndose de pie y sacando sus espadas.

-¡Alto! -exclamo golpeando su baculo en el suelo desvaneciendo las espadas de todos- puedo demostrarles que no somos sus enemigos.- dijo realizando un conjuro. De repente el broche de Serena empezó a brillar al igual que las plumas de transformación de las scouts, las muchachas se sorprendieron, pero sintieron que no era la primera vez que eso ocurría. Guru Clef conjuró el espejo mágico que apareció en medio del salón y comenzó a mostrar imágenes de un hermoso palacio, las scouts lo reconocieron de inmediato, era milenio de plata, entonces los recuerdos resurgieron y las muchachas recordaron.

-Es verdad, ahora lo recuerdo, aunque en esa época no te veías como un niño de diez años Guru Clef.- le sonrió Amy.

-Tienes razón Amy, se veía como un muchacho de unos dieciséis.- corroboro Rei.

Haruka cruzó los brazos, aunque ahora que recordaba no pudo evitar sentir mas desconfianza hacia Guru Clef.

-¿Pero como es posible?, eso ocurrió hace cientos de años.- le preguntó Serena muy sorprendida.

-Bueno, en realidad en esa época yo si tenía dieciséis años, ahora tengo setecientos cuarenta y siete.-

-Eso lo explica todo.- exclamo Mina sarcásticamente.

-Lo que ocurre es que en Céfiro la voluntad lo determina todo, y la apariencia esta determinada por la voluntad de las personas.-

-¿Por eso es que te ves como un niño de diez años?.- le pregunto Lita.

-Asi es.-

-Un minuto, en mundo místico nadie puede cambiar su apariencia, ni vivir cientos de años. ¿Cómo es que ustedes conocen a Clef desde hace cientos de años y solo se ven de nuestra edad?.- preguntó Marina algo confundida.

-Es simple, lo que ocurre es que nosotras somos la reencarnación de las scouts que Guru Clef conoció en Milenio de Plata, hace mucho tiempo, una maligna ataco y destruyó el reino de Milenio de Plata, pero mi madre, o sea la Reina Serenity utilizó el Sagrado Cristal de Plata para acabar con el mal, y así nos dio una nueva oportunidad enviándonos a la tierra a renacer como simples humanas, con padres y familias normales.- explico Serena.

-Aunque no somos simples humanas, tenemos poderes y los usamos para combatir al mal, nuestra misión es proteger la tierra.- dijo Rei.

-¿Así que ustedes son las famosas sailors scouts?, ¿las mismas de los videojuegos?.- pregunto Anaís algo sorprendida.

-De hecho los videojuegos están basados en Sailor V, ella fue la primera en aparecer, luego aparecieron sailor moon y las demás scouts.- comento Amy.

-¿Y quien de ustedes es Sailor V?.- pregunto Lucy.

-Yo, en realidad soy sailor Venus, pero estuve trabajando un tiempo en Inglaterra y mantuve mi identidad oculta bajo el nombre de sailor V.- respondió Mina.

-Vaya, siempre creí que todo el asunto de las sailors scouts era solo una forma de promocionar los videojuegos, no pensé que podían llegar a ser reales.- expreso Anaís que aún lucía algo sorprendida.

-Al parecer tenemos mucho de que hablar, nosotras queremos saber todo lo que pasó en Céfiro durante todo este tiempo y supongo que ustedes querrán saber sobre lo que pasó en la tierra, ¿no es así?.- pregunto Michiru.

Todos asintieron, menos Marina que se acercó lentamente a Caldina y le susurró al oido:

-Disculpa Caldina, ¿podrías mostrarme cual va a ser nuestra habitación?.-

-Claro Marina, no hay problema.-

-¿Te sientes bien Marina?.- le preguntó Anaís. Todos los presentes la observaron.

-Si Anaís, es solo que estoy un poco cansada, y creo que me haría bien recostarme un poco.- sonrio Marina para tranquilizar a sus amigos.

-Por supuesto mi niña, sígueme.- dijo Caldina abandonando la habitación seguida por la muchacha.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste, espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios, porque de verdad me ayudan mucho, me dan mas ganas para seguir escribiendo!.  
**

**Cindy: muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Como siempre cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia es muy bien recibido.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

***YuZuRiKa***


	4. Dolor

Los personajes de Guerreras Mágicas pertenecen a CLAMP, y los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solamente los uso para esta historia.

* * *

**Céfiro's moonlight**

**Capítulo 4**

**~*~ Dolor ~*~ **

Marina y Caldina dejaron el salón y se internaron en los interminables pasillos del palacio. Caldina se detuvo al llegar a un pasillo lleno de puertas, todas lucían iguales, pero los arabescos que las adornaban eran de diversos colores y cada una de las puertas tenia un grabado con diferentes símbolos. Marina alcanzo a distinguir el símbolo de Ceres en la puerta que le señalaba Caldina.

-Aquí es Marina, esta es tu habitación, las de Lucy y Anaís son las siguientes, la mía es la cuarta puerta, si necesitas algo solo llámame, encontraras algo de ropa adentro, espero que todo sea de tu agrado.-

-Muchísimas gracias Caldina.-

-Es un placer mi niña, ¿segura que te sientes bien?.- insistió Caldina, notando que la muchacha estaba un poco pálida.

-Si, no te preocupes, una hora de sueño y estaré como nueva.- dijo Marina con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en la cena entonces.-

-Sip.-

-Ah, casi lo olvido, para llegar al comedor solo debes concentrarte en tu destino y los pasillos del castillo te guiaran.- le informó Caldina.

-Está bien, gracias de nuevo.-

Caldina se fue y Marina entro en la habitación, era muy bonita, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado e invitaba a descansar. En el medio de la habitación había una hermosa cama con un acolchado en tonos celestes y dorados, detrás de esta había un gran ventanal. A la izquierda estaba ubicado un placard de color beige, y una puerta que Marina supuso era la del baño, a la derecha un espejo con un precioso tocador, y a cada lado de la cama una mesa de noche.

Marina se apoyo con cuidado contra la puerta, sentía el cuerpo cansado y le dolía el hombro horrores, intento masajearlo para que el dolor cesara pero no lo consiguió y las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar.

Se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus piernas, su llanto aumento.

Mientras tanto en la sala.

-Supongo que debemos ponernos al día, comenzare con algunos de los acontecimientos más relevantes ocurridos en Céfiro desde la última vez que nos vimos.- dijo Guru Clef haciendo aparecer algunas imágenes en el espejo mágico y comenzando a relatar algunas cosas sobre lo ocurrido en Céfiro, pasando por los sucesos mas recientes como la muerte de la princesa Esmeralda y la aparición de Debhoner.

-Vaya han tenido unas peleas bastante difíciles, se ve que son unas guerreras muy fuertes.- elogió Rei.

-Aunque se ve que han sufrido mucho también.- notó Lita, ya que las guerreras no se veían muy felices de recordar sus peleas.

-No fue fácil, y aun no hemos superado todo lo que paso, pero tuvimos que aprender a vivir con ello.- comento Lucy seriamente.

-Bueno, ahora es nuestro turno de contarles.- dijo Serena para cambiar el ambiente un poco. Y así entre todas comenzaron a contarles de las batallas que habían tenido que sortear y los enemigos que habían derrotado.

Mientras tanto Caldina ya estaba de nuevo en la sala cuando observa el paisaje por la ventana.

-Que extraño, ha empezado a llover.-

-¿Y que tiene eso de extraño?, solo es un poco de lluvia, en la tierra también llueve.- dijo Michiru.

-Tal vez en su mundo sea algo normal, pero no en Céfiro.- le respondió Caldina.

-¿Entonces como pueden crecer los árboles y la vegetación?.- pregunto Amy.

-Céfiro se rige por la voluntad de sus habitantes, por eso no necesita que llueva para que las plantas crezcan, simplemente lo hacen porque así lo quiere la gente.- le explico Guru Clef.

-¿Entonces nunca llueve?.- se sorprendió Mina.

-Solo en contadas ocasiones, de vez en cuando algunas personas se ponen de acuerdo para que llueva un poco, aunque sobre todo para que los niños aprendan lo que es la lluvia.- le respondió Guru Clef.

-Si, aunque esto no es una pequeña lluvia, mas bien parece una tormenta, me pregunto que estará pasando.- se preocupó Caldina.

-La primera vez que estuvimos en Céfiro llovía porque la princesa no podía rezar por el bienestar del planeta.- recordó Anaís.

-¿Será que Céfiro corre peligro?.- preguntó Paris preocupado.

-No lo creo, me parece que es otra cosa.- comentó Gurú Clef, sin comprender porque había comenzado a sentir una opresión en el pecho, como si el dolor y la soledad que transmitía esa lluvia fuese el suyo propio.

-Se siente tristeza y soledad al contemplar esta lluvia, como si hubiera un dolor muy fuerte en mi corazón.- expresó Serena.

-Tienes razón, y eso es aun más extraño, ¿quién podría estar sintiéndose de esa forma?.- se pregunto Caldina, temiendo la respuesta.

Al otro día cuando Marina despertó se sentía algo triste aún, pero estaba decidida a que nadie notara sus sentimientos, así que se dio un baño, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió al comedor con una sonrisa, además no había comido nada desde el día anterior y sentía mucho hambre.

-Buenos días.- saludo Marina a Presea que se encontraba preparando la mesa para el desayuno.

-Buenos días Marina, ¿cómo amaneciste?.-

-Mucho mejor, gracias, ayer me sentía un poco cansada.- se disculpo apenada.

- Me imagino, fueron muchas emociones para un solo día.- dijo Presea comprensivamente.

- Si, ¿necesitas ayuda?.-

-No gracias, ya termine, siéntate donde gustes, en unos minutos más serviremos el desayuno.- le respondió calidamente.

- De acuerdo.- dijo Marina tomando asiento.

Algunos minutos después todos empezaron a llegar y comenzaron a acomodarse en la larga mesa. Lucy y Anaís llegaron acompañadas de Latiz y Paris respectivamente. Latiz había pasado muy temprano a buscar a Lucy a su habitación y habían salido a dar una vuelta por el jardín, Anaís por su parte era quien había pasado a buscar a Paris, dado que como ya sabía, levantarse temprano no era el fuerte del príncipe.

Durante el desayuno Caldina hizo un anuncio:

-Ya que estamos todos presentes, quisiera anunciarles que mañana por la noche tendremos una pequeña celebración en honor a todas nuestras invitadas especiales, será una cena formal y luego habrá un baile, así que mas tarde las espero a todas para ver sus vestidos.-

-Genial, un baile.- dijo Serena sonriente.

Lucy también sonrió ilusionada, la verdad se sentía muy emocionada por poder compartir un baile con Latiz.

Marina por su parte no estaba tan convencida, había algo que no le daba muy buena espina en todo eso del baile.

Mas tarde en la habitación de la ilusionista, Marina, Lucy y Anaís contemplaban los hermosos vestidos que Caldina había preparado para ellas.

El vestido de Lucy era rojo, de tirantes finitos y muy vaporoso, el de Anaís es un poco mas conservador en color verde y a Marina le toca uno celeste, sin mangas tipo strapless y con espalda descubierta.

-Disculpa Caldina, pero no creo que pueda usar este vestido.- le dijo Marina aparte, no quería que Lucy y Anaís escucharan.

-¿Por qué no quieres este vestido Marina, acaso no te gusta?.- le preguntó Caldina.

-No, no es eso Caldina, el vestido es realmente hermoso, pero preferiría algo un poco más sencillo, tal vez algo no tan escotado o algo con mangas, no me gusta mucho enseñar tanto, ¿si me entiendes verdad?.-

-Claro, aunque si fuera tu no tendría problemas en mostrar el cuerpo tan escultural que tienes.-

-Gracias por el cumplido. Hagamos un trato, la próxima fiesta me pondré un vestido un poco más escotado, ¿de acuerdo?.-

-Hecho.- sonrió la ilusionista extendiéndole otro vestido un poco más conservador.

-Gracias Caldina.-

Las muchachas se probaron los vestidos y después de unos cuantos ajustes, los vestidos ya estaban listos para la fiesta del día siguiente.

La fiesta transcurrió sin inconvenientes, todo estaba perfecto y todos los habitantes del castillo se veían esplendidos, todos llevaban sus mejores atuendos. Como siempre Caldina se había lucido tanto con los vestidos de todas las chicas, como con la ambientación del salón. No por nada es una gran ilusionista.

Las parejas disfrutaron mucho del baile, las demás también, ya que Caldina había invitado a unos cuantos de los soldados del castillo para que todas tuvieran con quien bailar. Ascot por su parte saco a bailar a Marina, la muchacha solo bailo un par de canciones, no se sentía muy bien, pero trato de disimularlo con una radiante sonrisa y excusándose ya que estaba conversando muy animadamente con Presea.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana Marina desapareció del salón y se fue a su habitación. Guru Clef no se había acercado a ella en toda la noche, simplemente conversaba muy alegre con Michiru, recordando viejas épocas. Y aunque Marina no lo notara, el mago no despego su vista de ella hasta que se fue del salón. Quien también noto que se iba fue Caldina.

-¿Pasa algo amor?.- le preguntó Ráfaga al notar la preocupación en los ojos de la ilusionista.

-No lo se Ráfaga, pero de algún modo creo que Marina esta ocultando algo, puedo verlo en su mirada, esta triste y no quiere compartir su preocupación con nadie. Tú sabes que eso no es sano, mucho menos aquí en céfiro y especialmente alguien como ella con tanta fuerza de voluntad y tanta influencia en un elemento tan poderoso como el agua.- le explico Caldina preocupada.

-¿Tu crees que es ella quien ocasionó la lluvia el otro día?.-

-No estoy segura, pero temo que si, y eso me preocupa mucho, la soledad que puede estar sintiendo es asfixiante.-

-Si quieres puedo intentar hablar con ella, a ver que me dice.-

-Te lo agradecería mucho amor. Yo intenté preguntarle pero solo sonríe y me dice que no le pasa nada.-

-No te preocupes, mañana hablaré con ella sin falta.-

-Gracias.-

-De nada, ahora disfrutemos del baile, ¿te parece?.- pregunto estrechando a la bailarina mas contra su cuerpo. Esta solo sonrió pícaramente.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo!, agradezco a quienes han leído esta historia y sobre todo a Cindy y a Mia Ryuzaki por sus reviews, ¡gracias!.**

**Cindy: recién en el próximo capítulo se van a saber una de las causas de la tristeza de Marina, pero te puedo adelantar que son varias causas.**

**Mia Ryuzaki: muchas gracias por tu comentario! me alegro que te guste la historia, en el próximo capítulo se va a saber un poco mas acerca de lo que le pasa a Marina.**

**Espero impaciente sus comentarios, críticas, y sugerencias!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que se llamará "Descubrimientos"!**

**Bye**

***YuZuRiKa***


	5. Descubrimientos

Los personajes de Guerreras Mágicas pertenecen a CLAMP, y los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solamente los uso para esta historia.

* * *

**Céfiro's moonlight**

**Capítulo 5**

**~*~ Descubrimientos ~*~ **

Al otro día después del desayuno Ráfaga se acercó a hablar con Marina.

-¿Podemos hablar Marina?.- le preguntó Ráfaga.

-Claro Ráfaga.- le sonrió Marina confundida.

Ráfaga la guió hacia uno de los tantos jardines internos del palacio, los dos se sentaron en una banca ubicada debajo de un frondoso árbol.

-¿De que querías hablar conmigo Ráfaga?.-

-Quería saber como estas pasando tu estancia aquí en Céfiro, hace algunos días que te noto algo triste y quería saber si algo te preocupa.-

-Oh, no te preocupes Ráfaga, no es nada, es solo que he estado un poco cansada, y tal vez algo adolorida, ya sabes, cosas de chicas, pero nada de que preocuparse.- mintió Marina con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que no sea nada grave, de todas formas sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites siempre, y también con Caldina, ella te quiere mucho, todos en el castillo las queremos mucho.- afirmó Ráfaga.

-Gracias Ráfaga, me alegra oír eso.-

Más tarde Lucy, Anaís y las scouts estaban en el jardín externo.

-Oye Anaís, ¿que te parece un duelo de espadas?, hace mucho que no practicamos, será divertido.-

-Tienes razón, deberíamos buscar a Ráfaga para pedirle unas espadas, también podríamos decirle a Marina, después de todo te debe una práctica.-

-Es cierto, casi lo olvido, me prometió que entrenaría conmigo cuando estábamos en la torre.-

-Iré por Ráfaga.- dijo Anaís. Unos minutos después volvió con el comandante y unas cuantas espadas.

-Genial.- dijo Lucy tomando una de las espadas.

-¿Alguna de ustedes sabe usar una espada?.- les preguntó a las scouts.

-Yo se.- dijo Haruka.

La muchacha tomo una espada y las dos se pusieron en posición de pelea. El duelo comenzó, las dos peleaban bien. Al principio iban parejas, después de todo hacia bastante que Lucy no entrenaba, pero luego de unos minutos la guerrera del fuego comenzó a superar a Haruka. Finalmente Lucy la venció.

Marina pasaba por ahí justo cuando el combate había terminado.

-¡Marina!, estábamos esperándote, ¿quieres practicar un poco conmigo?.- preguntó Lucy animadamente.

-Lo siento Lucy, pero no tengo muchas ganas, además no tengo mi espada de esgrima.- intentó escapar Marina sin herir los sentimientos de la pelirroja.

-Aquí tienes una espada Marina.- dijo Ráfaga alcanzándole un florete de esgrima.

-Oh, gracias Ráfaga.- murmuro con desgano y tomando la espada con la mano izquierda.

_-¿Como puedo hacer para salirme de esta?.-_ pensó Marina preocupada, realmente no quería que su herida se resintiera o peor que alguno de los puntos pudiera soltarse.

Marina se puso en posición de combate haciendo un gran esfuerzo, podía sentir que la espada pesaba mucho para su pobre brazo. Lucy ataco primero utilizando sus técnicas de kendo, Marina esquivo el golpe ágilmente, pero no contraataco, estuvo así un rato, solo esquivando los golpes de Lucy, algunos con facilidad, otros por poco.

-¿No vas a atacar Marina?.- preguntó Lucy algo sorprendida, Marina siempre era una rival complicada, nunca se quedaba solo esquivando los ataques, por el contrario era ella quien siempre atacaba primero.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Marina intentando asestar un golpe. Lucy sorprendida consiguió esquivar la estocada y contraatacó.

Marina hizo una finta para esquivarla y cambio de posición rápidamente con la intención de conectar un punto fácil que le diera la victoria. Pero no pudo, Lucy volvió al ataque, y Marina tuvo que esquivar el golpe, lamentablemente no pudo y se defendió deteniendo el golpe con la espada. Pero su brazo no pudo contener la fuerza del golpe de Lucy y la espada cayo al suelo.

-Vaya Lucy, creo que me venciste.- dijo Marina sonriéndole a su amiga.

-¿Quieres la revancha Marina?.- le pregunto Lucy muy animada por su victoria.

-Tal vez luego, no tengo tantas energías como tu pequeña Lucy, creo que iré a la cocina a buscar algo para refrescarme.- exclamo saliendo lo mas rápido posible del jardín.

Ya dentro del castillo se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

En la habitación de Marina, esta estaba sudorosa y muy adolorida sentada frente a la cómoda. Se sorprendió cuando se vio al espejo, estaba pálida y bastante desalineada. La muchacha se desprendió los primeros botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta y dejo al descubierto su hombro derecho que se encontraba vendado, lentamente removió las vendas y noto que estaban manchadas de sangre, la herida se había abierto, lo mas probable es que alguno de los puntos se hubieran soltado.

Con mucho cuidado cambio el vendaje, cosa nada fácil ya que tenía que hacerlo con una sola mano. Cuando finalizó se abotono la camisa y se recostó en la cama, del cajón de su mesa de noche saco un pequeño frasco de pastillas. Eran las pastillas que le había recetado su medico en Tokio, las llevaba con ella en su cartera todo el tiempo, eran pastillas para el dolor. Lamentablemente casi no le quedaban, comprobó el frasco y vio que solo habían 5 pastillas. Lo pensó unos segundos antes de tomarse una, realmente el dolor que estaba sintiendo era insoportable.

Unos minutos después la guerrera dormía profundamente, las pastillas habían hecho su trabajo, aunque eran muy fuertes y Marina por lo general se dormía al instante, o si no andaba algo atontada el resto del día, como cansada.

Esa noche en la cena Lucy propuso que podían hacer un picnic al día siguiente.

A Caldina le encanto la idea y les propuso ir a un lugar muy especial. Así que todos se prepararon y bien temprano por la mañana emprendieron el camino. Iban subiendo por un risco, Anaís iba del brazo de Paris, Caldina guiaba al grupo junto a Ráfaga, Lucy la seguía al lado de Latiz, Michiru platicaba con Clef y Amy. Mina, Lita, Rei, Haruka y Ascot los seguían conversando entre si, y Marina y Serena cerraban el grupo, Marina con la excusa de charlar con Serena y esta porque estaba cansada de caminar, entonces iba mas atrás.

En determinado momento Serena dio un paso en falso y resbalo por el peñasco, Marina no dudo en ayudarla, así que la agarró fuertemente con el brazo derecho y la ayudo a subir de nuevo. Obviamente el grito de terror de Serena atrajo la atención de todos.

-¡Serena!, ¿te encuentras bien?.- pregunto Haruka ayudándole a Marina a terminar de subirla.

Si, eso creo.- dijo poniéndose de pie de nuevo en tierra firme.

-Que suerte que estas bien.- sonrió Anaís.

-Muchas gracias Marina, has vuelto a salvarme la vida.- le agradeció Serena.

-No fue nada.- dijo Marina.

-¿Les parece que continuemos?.- pregunto Caldina.

-Claro, vamos.- dijo Marina ocultando su cansancio y su intenso dolor con una sonrisa.

Todos prosiguieron el camino y finalmente llegaron al lugar que Caldina les había recomendado, era realmente fantástico, tanta caminata había valido la pena.

Cada uno comenzó a recorrer el lugar, algunos en grupos, otros en parejas, Marina simplemente se quedo parada debajo de un árbol, unos minutos después Marina seguía sintiéndose mal, así que opto por regresar al castillo.

En el camino se cruzó con Lucy y Latiz que caminaban tomados de la mano.

-Marina, ¿adonde vas?.- le pregunto Lucy.

-Estoy algo cansada, voy al castillo.- respondió con naturalidad.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?.-

-No Lucy, estoy bien, ustedes sigan disfrutando el paseo.-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego.-

-Nos vemos.- dijo Marina con una sonrisa y siguió su camino mientras Lucy y Latiz se alejaban de ella.

Un poco mas adelante Marina empezó a sentirse peor, el hombro le dolía, tenía mucho calor y su visión era borrosa, casi no podía mantenerse en pie. Con pocas fuerzas se apoyo contra un árbol.

-Tal vez debería haberle pedido a alguien que me acompañara.- murmuro para si al tiempo que se deslizaba apoyada en el árbol hasta llegar al suelo y perdía el conocimiento.

Algunos minutos después Caldina y Ráfaga pasaban por ahí, al ver a Marina Caldina se detuvo.

-¿Marina, que haces aquí?.- le pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Marina?.- volvió a preguntar acercándose a ella y moviéndola lentamente sin que la muchacha reaccionara.

-Ráfaga ve a traer a Guru Clef, Marina está inconciente y tiene fiebre.- exclamo preocupada apoyando a la muchacha en su regazo.

-Si amor, enseguida vuelvo.- dijo saliendo apresurado.

-Marina, mi niña, despierta por favor.- le decía Caldina tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

Apenas unos instantes después Ráfaga llego con Guru Clef.

-Hay que llevarla al castillo para que podamos bajarle la temperatura.- dijo Clef al tiempo que comenzaba a brillar y cambiaba su apariencia de niño de diez años a un joven de unos veinticinco.

-Así esta mejor.- dijo alzando a Marina en brazos y tele transportándose al castillo junto a unos sorprendidos Ráfaga y Caldina.

Los cuatro aparecieron en la habitación de Marina, Guru Clef la deposito con suavidad en la cama. Caldina trajo un recipiente con agua fría y unos paños que humedeció y le colocó en la frente a la muchacha.

Más de media hora había pasado y Marina aun no recobraba el conocimiento, tampoco disminuía la fiebre, aunque no aumentaba y eso era bueno.

-Esto es muy extraño, ¿que es lo que causa la fiebre y que no despierte?.- se preguntaba Caldina.

-No lo sé Caldina. ¿Sabes si Marina ha tenido alguna herida o tal vez ha tomado frío en estos días?.- le preguntó Guru Clef.

-Que yo sepa no, solo la vi un poco decaída, intente preguntarle pero no me dijo nada, Ráfaga también le pregunto y ...- Caldina se quedo en silencio, no sabia si decirlo o no.

-¿Y que?, ¿que fue lo que le dijo Caldina?.- preguntó Guru Clef preocupado.

-Bueno, pues le dijo que simplemente había estado un poco cansada y algo adolorida, pero que era por cosas de chicas.-

-¿Cosas de chicas?.-

-Si, cosas de chicas, ya sabes que a las mujeres cuando nos viene el periodo a veces suele venir acompañado de dolores abdominales, o dolores de cabeza, esas cosas.- le especificó Caldina.

-Oh, ya veo.- dijo Guru Clef sonrojándose un poco.

-Pero entonces no hay una razón aparente para este estado febril, ¿no es así?.-

-Eso parece.-

Los dos se quedaron cuidando a la muchacha el resto del día, manteniendo la fiebre a raya, cerca de la madrugada Guru Clef y Caldina seguían haciendo guardia al lado de la cama de Marina, los dos cambiando los paños húmedos y enfriando el agua.

Lamentablemente esto dejó de surtir el efecto deseado, Marina empezó a aumentar un poco la fiebre y estaba empezando a delirar.

-Terrence….lo siento... mi amor.- esas palabras escaparon de los labios de Marina entre los delirios de la fiebre, Guru Clef pudo sentir como su corazón se le oprimía en el pecho.

-¿Qué puede estar ocasionando esta fiebre tan alta?.-

-No lo se Caldina, pero me preocupa que aun no consigamos que disminuya, tal vez debamos meterla en la tina.- sugirió Guru Clef.

-Tienes razón, quizás así le baje un poco la temperatura.- asintió Caldina.

Guru Clef alzó a la muchacha en brazos y la llevó al cuarto de baño.

Caldina le ayudo a acomodarla al tiempo que llenaban la tina con agua.

Unos minutos después la temperatura de Marina había disminuido un poco, así que Guru Clef salio del baño y Caldina procedió a cambiarle la ropa mojada a Marina. Primero le quito el pantalón que la muchacha se había puesto para poder escalar mas cómoda, luego procedió a quitarle la remera holgada de mangas tres cuartos, cuando lo hizo se sorprendió. Pudo ver el vendaje que cubría su hombro derecho. Sorprendida le puso el camisón por arriba del vendaje húmedo y llamó a Guru Clef.

-¿Qué ocurre Caldina?.-

-Guru Clef, creo que Marina está herida, tiene vendas en su hombro derecho.- explicó la ilusionista. -Ayúdame a sostener a Marina por favor.- dijo Caldina.

Guru Clef se acercó a la cama de la muchacha y la sostuvo.

Caldina le descubrió el hombro derecho dejando ver el vendaje y lentamente procedió a quitarlo.

Marina tenia una gran herida, todavía no había cicatrizado y también pudieron ver algo así como una costura a lo largo de la herida, como si alguien hubiera cosido su piel para mantenerla unida.

-Parece una herida bastante reciente.- dijo Caldina. -Y se ve algo infectada también. Tal vez sea la causa de su fiebre tan repentina.-

-Esto es muy extraño, al parecer esta herida se la hizo en mundo místico. Tendríamos que preguntarles a Lucy y Anaís a ver si saben algo.- dijo Guru Clef concentrándose y llamando a las guerreras mágicas.

Unos minutos después:

Cuando Lucy y Anaís llegaron a la habitación las dos lucían preocupadas, ya que Ráfaga les había informado solamente que Marina se había desmayado y que tenía un poco de fiebre, pero que no se preocuparan que Guru Clef y Caldina la estaban atendiendo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?.- pregunto Lucy.

-Caldina acaba de encontrar una extraña herida en su hombro y queríamos saber si ustedes saben de que se trata.- les dijo el joven alto a quien Lucy y Anaís no habían visto nunca.

-¿Una herida?, que yo sepa Marina no tiene ninguna herida.- exclamo Lucy algo sorprendida.

-¿Podemos verla?.- pregunto Anaís.

Caldina les mostró el hombro de Marina y Anaís se sorprendió muchísimo.

-Esa herida significa que Marina ha tenido una operación muy seria, le han reconstruido el hombro.- dijo palpando el hombro suavemente.

-¿Estas segura?.-

-Si.-

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?.- pregunto Caldina sorprendida.

-Oh, Anaís estudia medicina, para curar a las personas, es muy buena estudiante, debes creerle.- dijo Lucy.

- Lo que me extraña es que no nos lo dijera, debe haber tenido un accidente muy grave como para haber tenido que pasar por una operación así.-

-¿Y eso pudo ocasionar que se desmayara y tuviera fiebre?.- pregunto Lucy.

-Al parecer no hace mucho de la operación, y hay algunos puntos sueltos que se ven infectados, si hay infección la fiebre es la consecuencia inmediata, y cuando hay demasiada fiebre puede llegarse al desmayo, aunque me inclino a pensar que el desmayo no fue ocasionado por la fiebre, sino por el dolor.- indicó Anaís pensativa.

-Debe haber empeorado cuando ayudo a Serena.- dijo Lucy.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo, es muy probable Lucy.-

Guru Clef se acercó a Marina y poso sus dos manos sobre su hombro derecho emitiendo un brillo suave que comenzó a curar la herida desde adentro, aunque solo consiguió hacer desaparecer la grave infección y el dolor. Cuando finalizo hizo aparecer un vendaje limpio sobre la herida.

-Lo mejor es que la dejemos descansar, me tomará algo de tiempo sanar por completo su herida.- dijo Guru Clef.

-¿Eres Guru Clef?.- pregunto Lucy sorprendida.

-Así es Lucy, soy yo.-

-Vaya, estas muy cambiado.- sonrió Lucy.

-¿Marina se pondrá bien?.- pregunto Anaís.

-Eso espero, el daño es muy grave, y solo pude quitarle la infección y eliminar algo del dolor, lo más importante ahora es que recupere el sentido.- le respondió Guru Clef con seriedad y saliendo unos instantes de la habitación.

-Entonces solo nos resta esperar.- dijo Lucy sentándose a un lado de la cama de su amiga.

Un buen rato después Marina despertó, se sentía cansada y muy confundida.

-¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿dónde estoy?.- pregunto algo confundida.

-Estas en tu habitación querida, Guru Clef te trajo, te habías desmayado.- le respondió Caldina.

-Marina, ¿cómo te sientes?.- le pregunto Lucy.

-Extraña, y muy cansada, como si hubiera peleado con una decena de monstruos.- respondió intentando sentarse en la cama. Caldina la detuvo.

-Espera, no te muevas demasiado, aun estas débil.-

-¿Por qué no nos contaste que tuviste un accidente?.- pregunto Anaís entre molesta y preocupada.

-¿Accidente?.-

-Caldina encontró tu herida, al parecer tuviste una operación bastante seria.-

Marina bajo la mirada -Si, yo tuve un accidente de auto hace poco mas de dos meses, parte de la carrocería me pulverizo el hombro y tuvieron que reconstruirlo, me hicieron un par de cirugías, mi brazo perdió toda su fuerza y casi perdí la movilidad, por eso tuve que dejar el equipo de esgrima, no podía ni sostener la espada. No se los dije antes porque no quería preocuparlas.-

-Hay Marina, debiste decirnos.- le regaño Lucy.

-¿Cuánto hace de la ultima operación?.- pregunto Anaís.

-Casi dos semanas y media.-

-Es muy poco tiempo, con razón te desmayaste, probablemente los puntos internos también se infectaron y por eso tuviste tanta fiebre.-

-Supongo que el medico te recomendó que no hicieras fuerzas ¿verdad?.- le pregunto Anaís atando cabos.

-Si, me advirtió que si realizaba alguna mala fuerza o algún tipo de ejercicio físico podría afectar la movilidad de mi brazo o sufrir algunos dolores.-

-Y eso fue lo primero que hiciste cuando llegamos a Céfiro, estuviste nadando y ayudaste a Serena a salir del lago, y hace un rato cuando salvaste a Serena, tu brazo debió resentirse muchísimo y te desmayaste a causa del dolor.- confirmo Anaís.

-Por qué no dijiste nada?.- le pregunto Lucy sin comprender.

-Yo no quería preocuparlas o causarles problemas, además supongo que no quería que nadie mas sintiera lástima por mi.- murmuro algo decaída.

-Marina, debes confiar mas en nosotras, podrías haberte lastimado gravemente.-

-Lo siento.-

-No importa, por suerte todo salio bien y Guru Clef ha empezado a curarte, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así, sabes que nos preocupamos mucho por ti.- dijo Anaís abrazando a su amiga.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Guru Clef?, Caldina dijo que el me trajo y quisiera agradecerle.-

-Yo lo llamo, esta afuera.- dijo Caldina.

Caldina salio de la habitación y entro detrás de un apuesto joven.

-¿Quién eres tu?.- le pregunto Marina sintiendo que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Soy Guru Clef, ¿acaso no me reconoces?.-

-Vaya, te ves diferente, y mucho mas alto.- sonrió para ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.-

-Bien, muchas gracias por ayudarme.-

-No fue nada, aunque deberías habernos dicho que estabas herida cuando llegaste a Céfiro. Eso fue bastante irresponsable de tu parte.- la reprendió Guru Clef. Después de todo el gran mago de Céfiro se había llevado un buen susto.

-Lo siento.- murmuro Marina desviando la mirada muy triste, ¿por que Guru Clef siempre era tan frío con ella?. -Te prometo que no vuelvo a hacerlo.- afirmó esbozando una sonrisa culpable.

-Eso espero, ahora será mejor que descanses, mañana volveré a continuar la curación.- dijo abandonando la habitación, dejando a Caldina y a las guerreras claramente sorprendidas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Sorpresa! actualice muy rápido para compensar los capítulos tan cortos, este es un poco mas largo que los anteriores, espero que les haya gustado!**

**No prometo actualizar tan rápido el próximo capítulo porque todavía lo tengo en proceso, pero trataré de actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Muchisimas gracias por leer esta historia, y especiales agradecimientos a Mia Ryuzaki y a Cindy por sus reviews! Ojalá que este capítulo no les haya parecido tan corto, intentaré en lo posible hacerlos un poco mas largos ^_^**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, me despido!**

**Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidos!**

**Bye!**

***YuZuRiKa***


End file.
